Nurmengardx's 1000 follower celebration
by Nurmengardx
Summary: As a thank you for all of the people that followed me on Tumblr, here, as promised, is my fic on my favourite three pairings. These are: Dean/Castiel, John/Sherlock and Ten/Rose. Not technically a crossover but I didn't know what to put it as.


**Dean/Castiel**

'It's not funny, Sam, the bitch spat in my eye,' said Dean, rubbing his face with a handkerchief for the fiftieth time. Sam chuckled at him and sat down at the small table.

'It is pretty funny.'

Dean scowled at his little brother, who was trying to fit his huge knees under the tiny motel table and he felt his skin crawl.

'I'm gonna go take a shower, I feel like it's still on me.'

He rubbed his face again and went into the shoe-box bathroom. Sam had already opened his laptop.

'Sure,' he mumbled vaguely and typed into the search the words '_Succubus Infections'._

Twenty minutes later, Dean emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam and Sam looked up from his laptop with a slight frown.

'Hey, you ok?' Sam asked. Dean rubbed his hair with the towel so that it stuck out at odd angles and threw the towel down on the bed.

'Yeah, fine. We got any wine?' he asked. Sam raised his eyebrows.

'Wine?'

'Uh no, no, I meant beer.'

'Yeah, sure, in the fridge.'

Sam watched him suspiciously.

'Heard from Cas yet?' Dean asked as he poured the beer expertly into a glass.

'No, not yet- Dean what are you doing?'

'Pouring it into a glass.'

'Why?'

'Jeez, Sam, I'm not an animal,' he said, sitting opposite Sam at the table.

'So what are you looking at?'

'Just looking up Succubi, I feel like we've missed something,' he explained.

'Oh, loosen up, Sammy, it's dead now, no point in giving yourself extra homework,' he grinned, taking a sip of his beer and giving himself a foamy moustache. Sam simply looked at him and went back to his laptop. After a few moments of silence they heard a flap of wings and they both looked up to see a rather windswept looking Castiel. Dean grinned lopsidedly.

'Hey, Cas,' he said breathlessly, waggling his fingers. Sam stared at him in disbelief.

'Did you just bat your eyelashes at him?'

'What? No, don't be an idiot,' he said, hurriedly taking a sip of his beer.

'Okay… Any word on the rest of the Moses staff?' Sam asked.

'I can't find Balthazar or any of his stash, although there have been several signs of their presence,' he said slowly, staring at Dean in confusion, who was still grinning girlishly at him.

'Hey, Cas, could you go and get all of Bobby's anti-venom books for me please?' Sam asked pointedly.

'Why?' he asked.

Sam gestured at Dean, who was now leaning his cheek on his hand and watching Cas dreamily.

'I see. I'll be back shortly,' he said.

'No, don't go,' Dean whispered, but Cas had already disappeared in a flutter of feathers. Suddenly Dean blinked and lifted his head.

'Are you back to normal?' Sam asked warily.

'What? What do you mean' back to normal'?'

'Dude, you practically turned to jell-o when he came in.'

'No I didn't!' Dean said indignantly.

'Yeah you did, it was like you suddenly turned into a schoolgirl with a huge crush.'

'That's not tr-whoa.'

Dean rubbed his chest.

'What is it?' Sam asked.

'I feel all weird and tingly.'

'Yeah, I was afraid of this.'

He turned his laptop around to show Dean the screen.

'I think you got infected by that Succubus. It turns out that they don't always have to lay eggs to create more Succubi. It's rare, but they can infect normal people with their venom that they produce when they start running out of fresh genes. Usually they choose women though,' he explained. Dean read the information on the screen.

'Must've been a last ditch attempt to stop us ganking her ass,' he said.

'Yeah, that's totally what it was.'

'What's that supposed to mean-'

But at that moment, Cas reappeared in the room holding a large stack of books.

'Here you are, Sam. Bobby wishes to know what you need these for,' he said and placed them carefully on the table.

'Cool thanks, Cas, I'll call him in a minute…' Sam trailed off and frowned at Dean, who was staring avidly at Cas.

'Sam, he's so pretty. Isn't he so pretty, Sammy?' said Dean.

'Sure he is, Dean,' said Sam, who was now starting to look highly amused.

'Sam, what's wrong with Dean?' asked Cas.

'He's, um, been infected by a Succubus,' said Sam, fighting to talk past suppressed laughter. 'Man, I'm never gonna find the cure in all of this,' he said, looking at the huge pile of books. 'I'm gonna go call Bobby. Look after him, will you?'

'Don't worry, Sam, I'll take care of him,' Cas said seriously. Sam burst into laughter as he left the room.

'I'm sure you will.'

Cas looked at Dean who burst into giggles and ran to the bathroom. Cas was very confused so he decided to listen to what Sam was saying in the corridor.

'Yeah he got infected by a Succubus… Yeah… I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Cas… Can't say I'm surprised… I can't find the anti-venom… They're _all _old, Bobby… Yeah…'

The Dean crept out of the bathroom and stood as close to Cas as he could get. His hair was slightly neater than it had been before and there was a slight pinkish tinge to his cheeks. He at Cas, who frowned.

'What are you doing?' Cas asked suspiciously.

'Oh nothing, nothing,' said Dean, shuffling his feet nervously and fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt. 'Except this.'

He leaned over and planted a kiss right on Castiel's cheek, then skipped away giggling and locked himself in the bathroom, leaving Cas rubbing his cheek in shock. Sam walked back into the room with a fresh beer and froze to take in the scene. Castiel was still rubbing his cheek, although the shock had worn off into vague surprise, and he could hear muffled giggles emanating from the bathroom.

'What happened?' Sam asked. 'Did he punch you or something?'

'No he- kissed me.'

Sam choked on his beer.

'He- he did what?'

Sam nearly fell over laughing at the expression on Cas' face, then pulled a particularly dusty looking book from the middle of the pile.

'Bobby said we should try this one first, but he can't remember seeing a cure for Succubus venom…'

Cas waved a hand over the pile of books.

'None of these contain the cure. Wait here.'

Then he was gone again. The sound of the bathroom door unlocking fell on Sam's ears and he looked up to see Dean cautiously walking out.

'Where's Cas?' he asked.

'I don't know, I think he went to get something. Are you wearing mascara?'

'No!'

'Yes you are! And lip gloss! This is too good,' Sam laughed. Dean rubbed his mouth on the back of his hand and found that he was, indeed, wearing sparkly pink lip gloss.

'Where did you even get that from?'

'Do I look like I know? It must've been in the bathroom- what?'

Sam was leaning against the wall shaking with silent laughter. Suddenly Dean doubled over and clutched his chest and Sam stopped laughing, immediately rushing to his side. Dean would have told Sam that it felt like a mixture of twitching and cramping in the region of his diaphragm, however Castiel reappeared holding a thick book with a tattered red cover. He handed it to Sam.

'The cure is in there-'

Whatever the rest of the sentence was was lost as Dean pressed his mouth against Cas's and Sam dropped his beer. Cas tried to back away but found himself pinned between Dean and the wall until Sam took pity and pulled him away by the back of his shirt.

'Lemme go, Sam,' Dean whined.

'Cas, can you find the cure in the book?' Sam grunted, trying to hold on to Dean. Cas looked thoroughly relieved at having Dean prised from him, though he could feel heat rising in his vessel's cheeks. He found the cure in a matter of seconds and showed it to Sam, carefully keeping his distance from Dean.

'It doesn't look too complicated,' he said. 'You'll have to get the ingredients though… Eye of Newt? Figures.'

Cas nodded once and disappeared again with the book. Sam relaxed his grip on Dean, who used this as an opportunity to swing round and punch Sam in the jaw.

'Dude!' he exclaimed, rubbing his jaw. Dean gaped in surprise.

'I don't know why I did that.'

'It's ok, don't worry about it. Man, that venom works fast. Uh ok, don't panic, Cas is on his way with the ingredients-'

'Don't panic? Sam, I just socked you in the jaw and I don't even know why and what is on my face?'

He wiped at something on his face.

'Probably Cas's saliva,' said Sam.

'His _what?'_ Dean blanched.

'You totally frenchied him, man.'

'No I didn't!'

'Whatever, just go take another shower or something, it's probably safer in there anyway.'

Dean made a face and then did as Sam said. When he was safely inside, Sam locked and barricaded the door behind him. There came a knock at the door and Sam answered it to find Cas waiting outside with a sack of ingredients.

'You got everything?' Sam asked, inviting him in.

'No,' he said, clearing the table.

'No?' asked Sam incredulously.

'No. I couldn't get the milk.'

'Uh, why?'

'Wherever I went, the cashiers seemed to get offended when I offered them a hundred dollar bill. I believe they thought I was 'screwing with them'.'

'And you didn't think to pay with anything smaller?'

'…No.'

'Fine, fine, just wait here, I'll go down to the store and get some.'

Sam marched out of the door, he was starting to get really irritated now and his jaw was beginning to ache.

Cas looked around the room and decided to set everything up. He felt very confused. He knew that Dean wasn't himself, and that he'd probably try to kill him given the opportunity, but the thought was still there, refusing to be pushed away, and the feeling of Dean's lips on his still lingered. He'd _liked _it. It took him a moment to realise, but he'd accidentally mixed the cobra scales with the whisky and sighed before going to get some more. When he got back Sam hadn't returned yet and Dean was slamming his fists into the bathroom door in an attempt to break it down. Something within Cas clicked then and, though he knew he shouldn't do it, something incredibly _human _took over, so he unbarred the door and let Dean out. It was Dean, but it wasn't. His eyes held a new wild quality to them and his nose and cheekbones had gained new definition. He had lost all girlishness and he now looked as if he'd never so much as uttered a chuckle, let alone bouts of giggles. Cas found himself entranced by Dean's newfound grace and the luminosity of his skin. He realised that this was a bad situation to be in and hoped that Sam would be back soon.

'Well hello,' Dean purred, making his way slowly over to Cas, whose breath was catching in his chest. This Dean was powerful and confident and, though Cas didn't feel altogether safe, he felt a spark of excitement flare within him.

'Don't be afraid,' said Dean in a silken voice that wasn't entirely his own.

'I'm not afraid,' Cas whispered. Dean smiled mischievously and wrapped his arms gently around him before softly pressing their lips together. Cas tried to convince himself that this was bad, but he couldn't quite manage to extricate himself, instead allowing Dean to coax his lips apart. Then he felt Dean's tongue expertly explored his mouth. After a moment Cas tentatively inserted his own tongue, feeling his way around Dean's mouth, which he seemed to respond eagerly to and hands started roving. Before he knew it, his coat and jacket had been removed and Dean, once again, had him pinned against the wall, holding him as close to himself as he could. He was kissing him hungrily and not just the mouth now. Up his neck, across his jawbone, gently nibbling his ear.

'Dean!' he gasped. He was feeling overwhelmed now, all these new sensations needed time to process, but Dean wouldn't stop and he was abruptly reminded that Dean wasn't human anymore, then feeling overrode feeling and he found that he no longer cared whether or not Dean was human, in fact he was beginning to enjoy himself. In a flurry of suddenly more passionate kisses, Cas found himself sucking and biting at a spot beneath Dean's ear and he was just in the process of removing his tie when Sam burst into the room and launched himself at Dean.

'Let go of me,' Dean growled, sounding more animal than human.

'You ok, Cas?' Sam asked. For the first time, Cas didn't trust himself to speak and merely nodded. A snarl escaped Dean's lips and Sam had to hold tighter to stop him from bowling Cas over.

'Cas, can you make the cure?' he panted. Cas nodded again and started crushing, chopping and mixing at lightning speed. Before long a smoking, bright green potion bubbled in the bowl, which Cas tipped into a large glass.

'Keep his head as still as you can, Sam,' he said, finally speaking in a low, hoarse voice. He approached Dean carefully, whose struggling abated as Cas came nearer and, quick as a flash, Cas tilted his head back and pinched his nose, pouring the green potion down his throat. Dean coughed a little but swallowed down the whole potion. He stopped struggling altogether and Sam warily let go of him. The first thing to return to normal was his eyes. Everything lost that dangerous wildness and he was Dean again. For a moment he looked around in confusion, and then collapsed from exhaustion. Cas caught him before he hit the ground and carried him over to the bed, lowering him onto it carefully.

Dean slept for a full day, long enough for Sam to get incredibly bored and for Cas to start worrying that something was wrong. When he finally came around, Sam was surfing the internet aimlessly and Cas had gone to pick up the trail of the Moses staff again. Dean groaned loudly and heaved himself into a sitting position.

'What happened? I ache… and I'm hungry,' he moaned. Sam grinned, glad to see his brother finally awake.

'Well, you'll be pleased to know that you're not a Succubus anymore,' Sam smiled.

'Oh cool- wait, what?'

'Yeah, you got turned into a Succubus, what's the last thing you remember?'

'We were hunting a Succubus and she spat in my face, then we killed her and now I'm here.'

'So you don't remember anything about what you did or-?'

'No, what did I do?' Dean asked, starting to look alarmed.

'Well, you nearly did Cas-'

'What?'

'-which would have been interesting to say the least. I wonder which of you would have died first, you know, cos he's an angel, you were a Succubus-'

'Sam!'

'You're right, I'm sorry… except I'm not.'

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam cleared his throat.

'So, I was reading this book about Succubi and get this, they have some sort of initiation before they become full-blooded Succubi.'

'Yeah, what's that?' Dean asked apprehensively..

'Well a new-born Succubus, made from a human, has to seduce and kill any person or persons they've recently had romantic and/or sexual feelings for, sort of a way of severing their humanity.'

Sam struggled to keep a straight face as Dean flushed bright red.

'Shut up. I'm going to get food,' Dean said crossly, making for the door.

'Uh, Dean?'

'What?'

'You might want to, uh, wear a scarf.'

Dean didn't say anything, he just stared at Sam in confusion.

'You've got a, um -_ahem_-, a hickey.'

Dean's hand shot to the spot on his neck below his ear and flushed red again.

'That- that's not a- it's- it's just a…' his words were lost as he tried to find a valid excuse, but failing. 'Shut up.'

He turned up the collar of his shirt and stormed out, leaving Sam to crack up at the table.

Castiel would be the only one to know for sure what happened between himself and Dean that day, and he would never tell Dean (not that he asked). Whereas Dean only had a vague idea of what had happened and, though he never wanted to know the details, he would always feel a slight tingling in his lips whenever he looked at Cas.


End file.
